


On The Fence

by Spark_The_Librarian



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Supervillains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spark_The_Librarian/pseuds/Spark_The_Librarian
Summary: "You are a normal average person but you happen to have many supervillain friends. This is awkward when heroes keep trying to rescue you."A.K.A - Ryan can't deal with his emotions when it comes to a certain guy, so the villains of Los Santos decide to play cupid.





	1. Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt (turned into an AU) from writing-prompt-s on Tumblr, much recommended blog to follow!

_"Ryan~ Knock knock, open up!"_ The tapping of his kitchen windows startled him at first, but with the tune he heard, Ryan recognised it as one of his friends. He paused the process of cooking his meal for a few seconds in order to open up the window before quickly resuming. The sound of bodies working through into his home was familiar, nothing strange, it was what his friends always did. 

 

"Smells good Ryan, you didn't burn the meat this time." One of his friends said, propping their custom designed guns against a nearby wall before resting at the dinner table.

 

"Shut up Luke! I didn't burn it because you made it burn with those stupid flame bullets." Ryan retaliated, turning his attention to the others finally settled down. Luke was smirking for a while as a bit of tension built at the silence, not at Ohm's little comeback, but at the now burning meat on the frying pan. The amateur chef yelled in a panic, turning off the heat as the others laughed at the little scene. After barely saving dinner, the group had their fill. They now lazily lounged around on the family sofa, chatting away about their daily lives.

 

"So, Ry-ry, did you get a chance to talk to that cute barista guy today? I was gonna check in but then Jon's boyfriend stopped me." Bryce turned his head towards the now blushing man. Jon, on the other hand, was at the point of frustratedly screaming and also was blushing mad.

 

"Bryce you better shut the fuck up if you want to live!" Jon grabbed his signature spiked baseball bat before attempting to swing at the joker, who ducked and soon ran away laughing like a maniac. As the wild goose chase scene played on, Ryan took the time to think about Bryce's question. They were very cute, that's for sure. Just the mention of him made Ryan melt into a puddle of goo. Although they were a bit on the chubby side, they still somehow managed to keep a well-built body, shown proudly by his shoulders.

 

While the man was lost in his wild fantasies, a sudden doorbell ring interrupted the hysterical atmosphere.

 

Quiet... They all stared at each other, wondering what their next move was as the rings became into echoing knocks. Ryan took the lead, yelling out that he was coming as the others slowly moved to hide somewhere as exiting through the window would only bring attention to the knocking stranger. When he opened the door, Ryan wished he slammed it back shut again. 

 

"Hey Ryan, I thought you were taking a shower or somethin', hope I'm not too late." Craig awkwardly giggled, scratching the back of his neck as Ryan was now basically drooling with joy. Now Ryan realised why he was here, he remembered earlier in the day that he asked Craig if they wanted to spend the night together after knowing each other for many months by now. Ryan needed to cover up for the current grave he was now digging for himself, not only was his villainous friends here but his God blessed crush was also here too.

 

"Fuck, yeah don't worry Craig, I had... friends! Yeah, my friends are here and I completely got distracted. I'm such an idiot." Ryan dramatically facepalmed himself, hoping that his performance would be convincing enough. Thankfully, he gave a friendly smile, in which Craig bought instantly.

 

"Come in, I can introduce them to you if you want. Then we can stick around, they'll be leaving soon anyways." He stepped backwards, letting his friend begin to roam around while he quickly shut the door. Ryan soon caught up, walking into the living room where he saw Craig walk into last. There stood his friends, thankfully disguised with Bryce's abilities, smiling innocently. Craig also smiled, but Ryan swore that he saw his hands tense up into a fist. 

 

"So, these are the guys. Jon, Bryce and Luke. We managed to find each other a few days ago and now they're here." His hand was directed at the three, they all gave a small wave when Ryan said their names. However, Craig was still tensed up for some unknown reason, Ryan had to relieve the awkward tension somehow...

 

"I need to go pee so I'll be back!" He quickly ran out of sight afterwards.

 

* * *

 

"So what's your next plan huh? To torture this innocent citizen just because you feel like it?" Craig demanded answers, he could see past the disguises of the infamous supervillains that haunt the city of Los Santos. If it wasn't bad enough that the trio was already causing so much damage to the city, it was worse that they now decided to specifically target a person that he personally knew outside his superhero life. 

 

"Ah common Taxman, it's not what you're thinking. Trust us on this." The Amethyst Trickster grinned wildly, knowing well that Craig wouldn't believe him. It was his own personal habit to break promises.

 

"Agreed, like Ryan said. We're just friends dropping by, but I guess we must go. We've got a building to blow up." Delirious added, finishing off with his signature laugh of insanity. The villains soon made their way out through the door, but before they could leave, Craig turned around to give them one last warning. 

 

"You better watch yourselves the next time we meet. You can trust me on that."

 

* * *

 

"Hey, where did they go?" Ryan came back curious, shaking off the remaining droplets of water on his hands.

 

"They... left early. Sorry that you didn't get a chance to say goodbye to them but hey, at least we can start hangin' out." Craig shrugged it off, allowing Ryan to sigh with relief. 

 

"I guess so," He walked over to the T.V remote, flicking through the various channels available. "What you feeling tonight? Rom-coms, drama, mystery. I got it all." Ryan questioned, still searching. The worries of Craig figuring out the villains faded away like it was nothing.

 

"Rom-coms sound funny, let's try that." Craig seated himself on the couch as Ryan soon followed on and finally found a channel that was currently playing a clichéd rom-com. Although the villains had left the area, Ryan wasn't going to be safe forever. He just knew it. 


	2. Motivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the villains grow tired of Ryan's slow romance progression with Craig so they give them the "motivation" they need.

_**10:46 AM - Rooftop** _

"Ry-ry, I don't know how you do it but these sandwiches are a blessing!" Bryce complimented the chef once more before digging his teeth into another delicious sandwich. Ryan responded with an awkward giggle and a rose pink blush. It's not every day that you get compliments from a supervillain after all.

 

"Bryce you don't have to say anything, it's fine," Ryan noted but he knew that the message would've passed through one of Bryce's ears and then out the next. Yet another habit of his. Before he could say anything else, Bryce stood up, turned around and threw a knife in front of him. 

 

"Well well, if it isn't Taxman himself." Bryce grabbed another knife, ready to throw. Ryan, on the other hand, was lost on what he was talking about. His eyes followed to where Bryce was staring at only to find the legendary superhero themselves, just like his friend said. 

 

"If you know what's good for you, you better let him go..." The intimidation made Ryan's heart skip a beat but Bryce didn't seem to even flinch at the warning. He guessed it was from all those years of fighting heroes, their words could not hurt the villain's pride.

 

"Aww~ Is my little hero gettin' upset that I have friends? Surprise surprise darling, I may destroy buildings here and there but I do eat, sleep and shit like a normal person would." It was common for Bryce to throw some snarky comments here and there to rile up his enemies, he noticed how tense Taxman was already. It was a hidden fire that he never even saw until now.

 

"The only friends you have is the other lowlives you hang around with Amethyst Trickster." Ryan saw the shimmer of the hero's signature brass knuckles, his heartbeat started to pound at the mere sight of tension building.

 

"If you wanted to dance with me, take me out to dinner first~" Bryce chuckled, running to throw a powder bomb at Taxman. The fight began as soon as the bomb exploded into multiple colours once the hero punched it. Ryan, the only witness around, wasn't able to see the two fight, but the grunts of pain and movement were enough to signal a sign in his mind to get the fuck away as quickly as possible.

  

* * *

 

  _ **1:06 PM - Starbucks**_

"Wait, hold up boy. You're saying that you met Taxman? Did he save you?" Once Ryan finished his story, it seemed to trigger Craig's mind to load questions in order to satisfy his curiosity.

 

The next few days were... interesting to say the very least. At least that's what Ryan was thinking as he took another sip of his coffee. Thoughts were rushing just as fast as the buzz of cars passed by on the street outside.

 

"Yeah, apparently I was 'saved' from the Amethyst Trickster when he found me and him on the rooftops today." Ryan cringed at the memory, the peaceful talk they once had was interrupted by none other than Taxman. It was obviously followed on by some destruction here and there as well.

 

"Well at least you're safe now, I don't want to get you hurt alright?" Craig's tone changed into concern, he needed Ryan to be safe no matter what.

 

"Well I wasn't hurt until Taxman came barging in, I mean look at this." Ryan rolled up his sleeve to reveal a large bruise on his upper right arm, he saw Craig take a sharp breath. "This was from yesterday when I was with Cartoonz." He rolled it back down so that it won't catch attention from anyone else.

 

"But shouldn't you be scared of all these villains targeting you? You're basically digging your own grave." Deep in his heart, Craig wished that he could've done a better job of protecting Ryan. Nevertheless, as long as he can see Ryan smiling, he would be smiling too.

 

"Erm... About that, I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time. Like, you would be the only person to know 'bout this and I really trust you." The secret hero was confused, it wasn't common for Ryan to keep secrets. "I can't really say it out here so can we... head outside? Like out back here?" He gulped but nevertheless completed the request Ryan asked. The two walked out but made an instant turn into another suspicious alleyway in the streets of Los Santos, the warm glow of the sun melted away as they ventured deep enough so that no one could hear the two talking.

 

"What is it, Ryan? You know I'll be there for you no matter what alright?"

 

"Promise me you won't fucking tell anyone Craig. No one, and I mean  _no one_ , has known without living or freaking out." Ryan tried his best to stay calm but Craig could pick up distress in his voice. 

 

"I promise." Butterflies in Craig's stomach seemed to flutter like never before. Ryan placed his hands on his broad shoulders with the most determined expression he's ever seen in his entire life, and that was saying something from the endless encounters with villains that Craig had. Was it that serious?

 

"I'm... I'm best friends with the villains Craig..." 

 

"What? You must be joking Ryan, they're villains for fuck's sake. People who destroy for their own-" He was flabbergasted at the cruel idea. Craig knew that the villains stayed long enough to twist his poor lov- friend's mind.

 

"I know, but they're people just as much as us Craig. Trust me, I was scared shitless when I first met them but then I became friends with them. Slowly but surely." Ryan still kept his composure but the inner groans of his inside voice said otherwise.

 

"They did this to you, didn't they?" He didn't even realise it until Ryan gave out a small gasp of surprise. Tears were flowing down his light brown eyes to drip onto the cobblestone floor. 

 

"Craig... You're-" 

 

"I know..." Craig interrupted, too lost in the thought of his Ryan being corrupted by... them.

 

"Look, we can talk this out, I promise. Right now you have to keep your mouth shut about it or else they'll find you. Okay?" Ryan was terrified out his mind. The cold stare Craig was giving was burning deep into his own eyes. His feet were like stone, he wanted to move so badly but leaving Craig alone was clearly not the best option. Telling his crush about his connections was also clearly not the best option but instead probably the biggest regret he's ever had in his entire life and that was saying something. "Craig, let's just... let's just go home. We can talk more about it then okay?" He asked, finally cutting through the awkwardness of the situation. Thankfully, Craig obliged his request and started to move with him too. "When this Taxman situation blows over, I promise to-" He was cut short as a colourful small ball seemed to drop from the sky and bounce towards the two. Ryan was confused at the sudden appearance but Craig instantly recognised it as one of the Trickster's bombs.

 

"Shit! Ryan watch-" Too late. As soon as Craig took a step forward, the bomb exploded into a variety of coloured dye. The force pushed him back against a wall hard. Craig could hear some of his bones cracking internally once his body pushed into the brick wall. He collapsed, eyes fluttering down. His ear drums were flooded with the sound of screeching, mind twisting and turning in all sorts of different directions. Ryan's pleas for help were faint.

 

He was getting weaker by the second as darkness soon overtook his vision, body finally falling unconscious...

 


End file.
